Am I a Warrior or a Medicine cat? (Cinderheart)
by Tigercry
Summary: 'I don't understand Cinderpelt, what am I supposed to be? I don't want to ruin anything...' Cinderheart is a loyal Thunderclan warrior with a revealed secret that she is a reincarnation of a medicine cat Cinderpelt, now she has to make a choice of how she's going to live her life. As a Warrior? or a Medicine cat? It's really her choice. (Cinderblaze) (Cinder x Lion)


_**This is sorta a sequel to A Second Chance :) Enjoy**_

 _ **MagaNerd- Thanks! :) I hope you liked reading it :)**_

My mind was buzzing as I lay awake in the warrior's den once again after the whole medicine den thing, Hollyleaf returning, the wind clan tunnel attack and Brightheart's kitting. I still didn't understand how I could be Cinderpelt, I grew up thinking I was an everyday average dispensable warrior and suddenly I'm told that I am Cinderpelt's reincarnation, the reincarnation of a medicine cat. I had decided to go back to my warrior duties that morning, wanting to feel a small sense of normalcy in my messed up life. But I wasn't blind, I saw Lionblaze's longing looks in my direction and the envy on his face at my sister and her kits. He didn't know but my heart was slowly shattering at each look and every time he avoided me. I didn't know what to choose for my myself and Cinderpelt, I didn't want to mess up and ruin her second chance because of my idiocy. I flinched feeling Lionblaze's tail accidently flop over onto my flank. I pushed it away and curled into a tighter ball thinking, ' _Why me of all cats? Why me?'_ as I drifted to sleep.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

 _I felt someone prodding me and reluctantly lifted my head, ears twitching. I jumped to my paws at the sight of a silvery cat just like me standing in front of me, her weight unevenly distributed from her injured back leg. "Cinderpelt?"_

" _Yes, hello Cinderheart." She meowed calmly, looking at me with a kind expression, "Starclan choose you Cinderheart."_

" _Why?" I mewed brokenly, "I wanted to be a normal warrior and have a mate and kits, now I don't know what to do! For star clans sake, my hopeful mate is involved in a prophecy!" I didn't notice my voice had risen until Cinderpelt flinched and I apologized, "Sorry, that wasn't your fault."_

" _No, but some of it is. Yellowfang offered me the life of a warrior from inside you as a kit. And you agreed, probably not remembering a thing nor completely understanding what it meant but you agreed to let me live the life of a warrior through you."_

" _Why couldn't it have been my sisters? Is it because my pelt is similar to yours?" I asked, turning my head to look at my gray tabby patterned silver pelt._

" _I don't know why star can choose you Cinderheart, but I couldn't have asked for a better cat to let me share part of their life. I suppose it's because you're a lot like me personality wise, energetic and often not being too careful as an apprentice with a trait of being a natural mother." Cinderpelt responded quietly, "I don't think you're appearance helped much either."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _You look a lot like me physically, we're the exact same. Look." She limped over to a small puddle that had emerged in my dream. I reluctantly padded over and both of us stared into the clear water. The only differences between us, were my silver tabby coat, turquoise eyes, and fluffy tail, everything else matched what Cinderpelt looked like._

" _But I don't know what to do Cinderpelt, I don't want to ruin your second chance." I mewed, my heart aching, "I want to be with Lionblaze but I don't want to ruin your chances."_

" _I've lived enough with you Cinderheart," The smoky tabby meowed, licking me between the ears, "I don't need to live with you any longer, you've helped me live my dream and for that I am thankful, now it's time to live your own life like you have from the beginning. I will stand by you no matter what, even if it's from star clan._

" _Thank you Cinderpelt." I murmured, looking into the puddle and at my reflection, seeing the confusion swirling in my own eyes._ I shut them and was awoken by someone shaking me with a paw,

"Cinderheart you're helping sharpen Icecloud's and Leafpool skills today." I heaved myself to my exhausted paws and dipped my head to Bramble claw before leaving the den and walking to a clearing where the two she-cats I would helping train would be.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

"You need to be quicker," I told Icecloud noticing her slightly slow speed, "Try using shorter blows." That should increase her speed and power during a battle.

"Cinderheart!" I heard Lionblaze call from the bank of the slope, golden fur catching the sunlight and amber eyes glinting.

"Lionblaze? What're you doing here?" I turned towards him, my ears pricked for anything unsettling. Uncertainty filled my body, not sure if he was going to try and convince me to be his mate again or to talk about battle strategies. The moment I heard his words that vanished replaced with worry and concern

"I have to talk to you." He responded, amber eyes glinting with urgency.

I detected it in his mew and his eyes so I nodded quickly nodded to my clan-mates and hurried over to him, "What's the matter?" Worry probably showed in my eyes as I tried to depict what was wrong, ' _Did something happen to the prophecy? To Hollyleaf? Firestar? My mother? Maybe even Poppyfrost? Or did something happen to him?'_

"Follow me." He turned and weaves past a clump of ferns and halted at the foot if a gnarled beech.

"What's wrong? I asked staring at him, it registered somewhere in my mind that this was the first time in half a moon he actually kept my gaze.

He took a deep breath and the uncertainty returned as he spoke, "You have a destiny just like every cat. But you also have a choice." ' _Please don't make me do this Lionblaze…'_

"And so do I." I opened my mouth to interrupt about the prophecy but he didn't let me, "Our destinies guide our paws, but they don't shape every step. That's up to us. We walk the path we choose." I said nothing, his words making me doubt my decisions. "Whatever our destiny says, we still have to choose our own path, don't you see? We can walk side by is we wish."

I backed away, my silver pelt ruffling of my unease. "It's not that easy!"

Lionblaze moved forward the as I moved back, "It is!"

"My head's so full of memories!" I wailed, "I feel as though there are two lives inside of me, not one. How can it be my choice to make? Doesn't Cinderpelt have a choice? I can't make her be a warrior! She was a medicine cat!" I didn't hear his next words as he pressed his muzzle closer, instead, I heard Cinderpelt murmur in my ear, ' _Remember my words Cinderheart.'_ I began to tremble, my mind whirling at the open possibility of living how I wanted.

"You can only live one life, Cinderheart. It's your choice! This is your destiny, not Cinderpelt's. She lived her own life."

' _Live how you want Cinderheart.'_ I gasped finally understanding what both Lionblaze and Cinderpelt were trying to tell me. Live my own life, not Cinderpelt's. I felt my pelt smooth and I lifted my chin, "Then I choose the life of a warrior. And I choose you."

A breeze stirred the ferns. I watched as a pale gray shape appear next to me, blue eyes glowing, her leg fixed. Cinderpelt peeled away from me and drifted into the air like a cobweb carried by the wind. I heard her voice whisper on the wind, _Thank you._

Lionblaze's fur was standing on end. "Did you see that?"

I was watching her disappear into the trees. "It was Cinderpelt." I breathed. I've set her free." My heart swelled with the possibility of living the rest of my life alongside Lionblaze.

Lionblaze purred loudly. "Will you fight alongside me?"

I pressed my muzzle fiercely against his. "Always." I was relieved to have my life back in my control, finally, I can have the life I've always wanted. I heard Cinderpelt's voice once more,

 _Good luck Cinderheart, and thank you._

As I entwined my tail with Lionblaze's I replied, _Good luck in Starclan Cinderpelt, I'll miss you._


End file.
